universealphafandomcom-20200215-history
The Science of G.O.D.'s Lab
[ Opening Files... ] [ Start Log ] Many of Mr.Deccton's inventions are mistaken for natural items or phenomenon. He's quite annoyed about it, but who cares? He shouldn't get credit for building every single thing in his lab. [ End Log ] Who You Are Talking To! [ RESTRICTED ACCESS -- EDITORS ONLY. CHARACTERS WILL BE TERMINATED. ] [ Aka, breaking the fourth wall here is against the rules. ] [ Start Log ] Hello, I am PAN. That stands for Prototype Alpha Nexus. I am what connects everything here, and how you may speak. If you have questions, ask the idiots known as the creators of universeALPHA, and the creator of Geoffry Oswald Deccton. That's right, I just broke the fourth wall. You're welcome. :| As PAN, I am in control of the place you are reading. You realize, your characters can't understand this, right? Oh well. This all seems like gibberish. They'll upgrade soon enough and realize what this is -- after they find out who G.O.D. is, of course. Trying to make your character break the fourth wall won't work -- sorry, the creators dislike that. Oh, and don't forget your hat on the way out the door. Bye now~! [ End Log ] [ RESTRICTION LIFTED FROM THIS POINT FOWARD ] Gravity & the "Atmosphere" [ Start Log ] Gravity stabilizers, mistaken for the "atmosphere," are what keep the universe's planets in G.O.D.'s lab. If he had not built them, the planets would most likely fall down and break, or be thrown off into the rest of G.O.D.'s La- I mean space. The origin of this tech is currently unknown. [ End Log] Why Penguins Can't Fly. [ Start Log ] Deccton was bored, so he made penguins. These penguins could fly. Then he saw how wobbly they were, and he thought, "Oh, dear, that's not right." Then he made it so they couldn't fly, and they went around on their feet a lot smoother. Then he felt sorry for not giving them the gift of flight so he allowed them to swim. The end. [ End Log] Mythology & Gods [ Start Log ] Obviously, what people mistake for myths and religion are, in reality, truth with a twist. No, Hercules did not become a "god". Instead, he became the usher of the lab. Many people get that confused. All the "gods" you know currently are actually scientists. Humanity has managed to get most of them correct, but everyone forgets about Gerald. Poor Gerald. Bast is among the favorites, being the one to invent cats. [ End Log ] Evolution [ Start Log ] What sentient life on these planets mistake for evolution is really the cause of the creators giving their new life forms some weird stuff, deciding whether they like it or not, and keeping/getting rid of it. There has been some really weird stuff happening. [ End Log ] Death [ Start Log ] Death is a simple part of everyone's lives, even G.O.D.'s. So, of course they couldn't allow their creatures to live forever! Plus, there would be no weird "evolution" happening without death. This then raises the question of how come billions and billions of years of "evolution" happened without the creators dying. First of all, there is the way longer life span, or at least until natural causes. Second of all, time is sped up in their little experiments so when a week (seven twenty-four hour days) passes, a year will pass on these different planets. Third of all is the fact that natural causes have been delayed by amazing science. This is not to be questioned. [ End Log ] Planets In Geoffry Oswald Deccton's Lab there are currently 3 known planets. This will change. * Put a link to earth here once you make it a page, Lumen. * THE PURPLE PLANET WHAT EVEN IS IT'S NAME (also same as earth) (oh shush it's going on) * there has to be a black planet with an orange atmosphere :v (troo dat) [ Closing Files... ]